I Wanna Get Better
by Spiderlily-chan96
Summary: My first Shisui and Sakura high school fanfic! There are light and dark themes in the story. I hope you guys like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the characters used, or the songs used, just the storyline. Rated M for a reason. Viewer discretion is advised. There are a lot of light moments, but there is a good share of dark moments too. Some characters are OOC.**

High school fic, school started on August 20th, Sakura's first day is on Sept 30th.

Main pairs: Shisui and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sasori, Ino and Sai, Ten Ten and Neji, and Shikamaru and Temari.

Ages:

16: Shisui, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ten Ten, Ino (I know her birthday is on the 23rd of September but I'm going to move it to December 20th for the story), Karin, and Ami.

17: Sasuke, Temari, Neji, and Shikamaru (all turned 17 from July to September)

17: Sasori (is in senior year, November birthday)

18: Itachi (Also senior year)

"Normal"

 _"Thinking"_

 _Writing_

I Wanna Get Better

September 30th

Shisui POV:

*beeeep* *beeeep* *beeeep* Turning to my side I see the flashing red light of my alarm clock, the beeping slowly crescendos to an annoyingly loud blare. Reaching over I lightly press the off button and sit up. Moving my feet to hang off the edge of the bed, I slowly, stretch my arms above my head, and yawn as I re-take in my bedroom. There are mahogany walls, a neat oriental style frame for the queen-sized bed in the back right of my room, a dresser with mirror on the opposite wall facing the bed, and a nightstand to the left of the bed. To the back-left corner of my room stands a black and chrome colored desk with a basic black and dark blue laptop on it. A sudden wave of panic passes over me as I quickly check the time.

06:15

 _"Shit! I have fifteen minutes to leave the house with Sasuke and Itachi!"_

Grabbing my black hoodie with an Uchiwa (Uchiha clan red and white fans are called Uchiwa) on it, a white short-sleeve t-shirt with black sleeves, navy cargo pants, and all black vans shoes, I head to the medium-sized bathroom across the hall. Taking a speedy shower, I dry myself off quickly and put on my outfit for the day. I glance at my night stand clock and see that its already six twenty-five. Rushing downstairs, I'm greeted with the morning bedhead of my younger cousin, Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasuke"

"Hn. Morning, Shisui"

"Good morning otouto, Shisui." Itachi says as he enters the hallway.

Suddenly the smell of fresh cooked bacon, eggs, and toast enters my nose.

"Man, Auntie's cooking is the best!" I say, looking at Sasuke and nodding our heads we begin to race off towards the kitchen.

I faintly hear Itachi say something about having too much energy this morning as we headed around the corner.

As I enter the kitchen I hear quick footsteps following behind me. "So Sasuke-chan, you finally decided to show up." I say with a small grin, earning a friendly punch on my shoulder for the nickname.

Looking down at the black rectangular kitchen table I see the usual four white plates with a sunny side up egg on top of a medium sized pile of white rice, and a small dark red bowl on the left of the plate full of strawberries, grapes, and pineapple slices.

"This looks great as always Auntie Mikoto." Grinning, I look at my cousins and see their nods of approval before I go to the mat where I sit on the far end of the table, while Auntie Mikoto sits to my right, Sasuke to her right, and Itachi sits between Sasuke and I.

After breakfast is over we all say our thanks to Auntie and make our way to Itachi's black sedan to carpool to school.

It's only a fifteen-minute drive to Konoha High from our four-bedroom, two-story house. I've been going here for about a year and a month now and the beauty of the school still fascinates me. Konoha High is one huge square four-story brick and concrete building with a huge courtyard in the middle of it that has a fountain in the center and a bunch of trees, tables with benches, and little school concession stands littered around the fountain adding life to the school. On the side of the building directly across from the main entrance is the cafeteria and entrance to the gym. Behind the school is a large football field with bleachers and lights surrounding it.

Arriving at the parking lot the three of us exit the car as Itachi locks up. We're about five minutes early and head over to the front of the building and split up to our classes. As I'm walking to my homeroom on the second floor I hear people casually talking about the upcoming pep rally and something about a transfer student. Not really thinking anything of it I enter my classroom. Kakashi-sensei is sitting at his desk with the usual white half mask covering his lower face, silver spikey hair, a white long-sleeved button up with navy slacks, and the classic orange book he always has on him in his hands.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." I say as I enter the room.

"Good morning, Shisui. Are you ready for today?" He asks.

"Ready for what, sensei?"

"We're getting a new student in our class, she should be arriving any minute. You should go sit down and get ready for study hall."

"Alright, sensei." Going to my seat near the window I see that Naruto is already sitting down in the chair to the left of mine, staring outside.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing this morning?"

"Hey Shisui! Are you trying out for football this semester?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"No, I think I'm going to focus on music this year, I got a guitar a few weeks ago and I want to do a few songs. I've been practicing ever since."

"Are you going to try to win over some girl with your new tunes?" Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't really thought about it." I said while scratching the back of my head.

I didn't notice that the bell had rung until Kakashi-sensei said "Alright class, we have a new student today. Please come in."

Glancing towards the front of the room, I see a short girl with long pink hair enter and make her way towards Kakashi-sensei's desk.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Kakashi-sensei asks kindly.

Blushing, the girl says "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, I just moved here from Amegakure about a week ago. I hope that we can all be friends this year." Bowing slightly, she waits for our sensei to speak. I almost found myself blushing at the cuteness of her short and sweet introduction.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san. Please go sit down in the empty chair next to Hinata over near the window. Hinata, please raise your hand so Sakura-san can find you." He says.

The quiet, and kind of shy, girl with dark blue and purple hair and lavender pupil-less eyes behind Naruto raises her hand slowly.

As Sakura makes her way over to Hinata, I notice that she has emerald green eyes and a similar fashion sense as me. She's wearing a dark red and black hoodie, black cargo pants, and dark red converse with black laces. Her long, straight hair reaches down to her waist, while her bangs are styled to the side, giving her a fringe that frames her face nicely.

I can hear Naruto chuckle a little and I look over. "What are you laughing about, Naruto?"

"Just noticed you a little lost in thought staring at the new girl." He says while laughing a little manically. I kicked him under the table as Sakura walked by our desks and looks at us questioningly before sitting down next to Hinata.

"Okay class, you can begin study hall now." Kakashi-sensei says as he opens his orange book and sits at his desk.

Naruto immediately turns around in his seat and begins talking to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, welcome to the class! Dattebayo! My name is Naruto, and this here is Shisui." He says while pointing to each of us in name.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-san, Shisui-san." Sakura said shyly.

"There's no need to be so shy, Sakura-san, we won't bite." I said with a grin, hoping it would help her and not make her more shy and embarrassed. Sakura just nods in understanding.

" _I hope I didn't make it worse"_ I thought to myself.

"H-hello Sakura-san" Hinata says.

"Hello Hinata-san" Sakura says a little more confidently.

"Welcome to our class, it's nice to have you here with us" Naruto cut in cheekily. "I'm sure you'll get along just fine with everyone" He slyly winked in my direction knowingly and I hit him on top of the head. Thankfully Sakura was too busy staring down at her books shyly to notice the exchange. I then decided to take out a piece of paper from one of my books and write Sakura a note and try to be better friends with her and maybe invite her to eat lunch with us.

 _Hey, Sakura-san. How are you liking the new school so far?_

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out before taking the paper, folding it, and turning around to give Sakura. She looked up at the sound of the paper hitting her desk with a quirked eyebrow. I smiled a little as I nudged it too her encouragingly. She blushed a light shade of pink and took the paper before I turned around in my seat and let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

A few minutes later I felt the lightest tap on my shoulder. I paused for a few moments before turning around and then I'm suddenly hit with the folded note on my left cheek. Stunned for a quick second at the unexpected action, I finished turning and looked at Sakura who looked a little mortified to say the least. I then looked at Hinata and Naruto only to see Naruto laughing his ass off in his seat. "You should've seen your face Shisui! Ha-ha! It was priceless!" I quickly bent down to retrieve the paper and turned forward in my seat before Sakura saw my red face and neck.

 _Hello, Shisui-san. The new school is nice, I really like the architecture. The people here seem to be nice too._

I smiled at this, then wrote down:

 _I'm really glad you like it, I think it's one of my favorite things about the school, the other thing being the music program they have. I recently started writing my own songs here and there and I was wondering if you wanted to hear me play sometime? And don't worry I'm not mad at you for throwing the paper, I just wasn't expecting it is all._

" _Oh man, I wrote a shit ton without meaning to. I hope she doesn't think I'm a creep or anything."_ I silently passed the note behind me and awaited a response. I felt another light tap on my shoulder and brought my arm back over my shoulder to get the note.

 _I was really worried you thought I was a dork, I'm glad you're not upset. They have a music program? I absolutely love music. Do they also have a stage production program? I was in one in my last school and worked as a carpenter and occasionally worked the soundboard. Music has always fascinated me, and I love working with it. Okay, I'll hear you play if you can help me get into the Music Club (If they have one)_

I was pleasantly surprised that she wrote back even more than I did. I grinned from ear to ear on the inside because I didn't want Naruto, or anyone see my good mood or question what we're writing to each other. I reread the note and wrote my response.

 _Yes, it's technically just a chorus class, but students ae encouraged to bring instruments. Once I get better with my guitar I'm going to start bringing it to class and playing a few songs. They do have a stage production program. It's mixed in with the Drama Club after school. They also have a music club, it's from the end of school until five o'clock. It's mixed with chorus, drama club, and stage production class. All of the seniors help to manage the class and get things running smoothly. I'm not sure if you're interested or not, but they have a Shogi Club and Book Club here as well._

Smirking confidently, I passed the note back to her. Just then the bell rang, and study hall was over. I gathered all my supplies from my desk and put them back into my backpack. I glanced back at Sakura as she put the folded paper into her backpack. Once she looked up again I went up to her and asked, "Would you like me to walk you to your next class, Sakura-san?" She smiled then quickly looked at her feet and quietly said "Yes, please, Shisui-san." Naruto and Hinata joined us, immersed in their own conversation.

Her classroom ended up being one before mine, so I dropped her off along with Hinata. Naruto and I walked to our next class, Geometry with Kurenai-sensei. On the way there we saw Karin looking angerly at the door Sakura went through. _"Fuck. Karin saw Sakura with me. I hope Sakura is okay. I'll be sure to watch over her when I can. I think Karin got the wrong idea about this whole thing."_ Sighing inwardly, I turned back and continued walking to Geometry. Trying to get that ugly revealing outfit out of my mind. Not what I wanted to see.

Not much happened in that class besides this math game where we played Jeopardy. I was on one half or the class versus the other where Naruto was. Thankfully I'm good with math and helped my team as much as I could. Naruto's side of the class didn't stand a chance and we won in the end with a win count of two-to-zero. I knew once I heard Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji were on my team that we would dominate the board. Even though Shikamaru complained about how troublesome the whole game was, he scored us about half of the total points we got. Once the bell rang I was quick to go to the other classroom where Sakura was.

Sakura came out and smiled the moment she saw me, she looked relieved for some reason. "What class did you just have Sakura-san?" "I had Chemistry with Orochimaru." She said with a slight shiver. We started walking down the hall towards the stairs.

"Yeah that guy does give off a creepy vibe. I have him later today… Hey, is it okay if I walk you to your next class? What classroom is it?"

"Sure, Shisui-san. It's class 205, Human Anatomy with Jiraya-sensei."

"Alright, I have that class too. I'm just warning you though, our teacher is really into the curriculum." I said while paling a little in the face.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked with a cute pout.

"It's hard to explain but he goes into way too much detail about sex and enjoys talking about the breast and reproductive anatomy of women." I said with an almost noticeable blush dusting my cheeks.

"O-oh. Okay." Sakura said and followed shortly behind me since she didn't really know her way around the school.

Halfway there she lightly grabs my arm and says "H-hey, I have the note for you…" as she hands me the folded paper. "I added another sheet because we were running out of room, so you can reply on that if you want. Thank you for walking me to my classes, Shisui-san." She smiled as she said that, it was so honest and genuine.

"You're welcome, Sakura-san. I'll walk you to all your classes if you want, whenever you want me to. I'll be there." I said confidently and without missing a step. She blushed a little and gave me that beautiful smile again.

"Here we are Sakura-san. Get ready" I said while trying to suppress a sigh.

Once we walked to the room a few eyes glance our way, then at Sakura, then at me, then back at Sakura. Looking towards the teacher I see he's giving Sakura a once over before he decides to walk over and introduce himself.

"I'm Jiraya-sensei, you must be our new transfer student. Sakura Haruno-san, right?"

"Yes."

"Wow, your pink hair is very exotic, is it natural? In all areas the hair is supposed to be?" He asked with a smug look.

She managed to let out a "Y-yes it's natural. Please don't ask such questions Jiraya-sensei."

"Oh, I like 'em shy, they're so cute that way. Go find a seat Sakura-san. We'll be starting class soon."

"O-okay." She said nervously.

Sakura and I managed to find a seat next to each other in the back center of the room. There were some murmurs here and there and it was hard to understand their hushed voices from the general volume of the class. I looked over to Sakura and remembered the note. Thinking now wasn't the best idea would probably be the right idea. I decided to put the note deep in my pocket and made a mental note to read it later.

Once I glanced back up I noticed that Sasuke walked into the room along with Naruto, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Karin, and Ami. Sasuke looked confused as to why I was sitting next to a new person rather than with him or Naruto, and then he went to an empty seat to the right of us. Ino looked pleasantly surprised and had the I'm-so-going-to-question-you-about-this-later look and went to sit behind us. Ten Ten wasn't paying attention to what was going on and just headed to her seat in the front to the left. Hinata and Naruto walked over and said hello before going to their seats to the left of us. And Karin and Ami walked right up to our desks and Karin slammed her hands down in front of Sakura.

"Just what do you think you're doing you fake pink haired slut? Hanging all over the Shisui-kun like you own him? Brainwashing him into walking you to all your classes? You're not meant for that pinky, only Ami and I are worthy girls for the Uchiha. Get that through your head."

Sakura looked like she was about to cry before Karin slapped her quickly. I was too slow to stop her in time. Her head snapped to the side and there was a resounding slapping sound echoing in the room.

I immediately stood up and said "Stop that Karin! Just what the hell do you think you're doing? She didn't do anything, just leave her alone!"

Suddenly, Sakura placed her hand on my shoulder. "I-it's okay, she didn't hurt me" she said, trying to smile and make light of the situation.

Karin, misreading the situation said "What, so now the bitch is a masochist? This is fucking great, right Ami?"

"Yeah, you're right Karin." Ami then went and whispered something in Karin ear.

Karin mumbled something as they made their way to the back right of the room.

The class went by slow and the bad feeling in my gut only got worse. A few folded papers landed in front of Sakura during class, I was tempted to ask her if I could read them, but as quickly as she read them she folded them back up and put them in her bag, not saying a word or making any indication that it affected her. I decided that I would ask her about them later.

Once class was over, Karin made her way back over to Sakura and said, "Did you get our notes, Sakura-chan? Ami and I want to say sorry and start a new leaf. What do you say? Are you willing to have lunch with us?" Sakura looked at her wearily and almost knowingly and said "I-I don't know if that's a good idea Karin-san. I'll have to think about it."

"Come on, we're just girls, what can we really do to you?" Ami said. Sakura's look hardened a little. "Look, we'll even let you bring someone if you're really that nervous about it" Karin said, "How about Hinata?" Sakura seemed to relax a little and hesitantly said, "Okay."

"See Shisui-kun? We aren't that bad" Karin said a little too flirtatiously.

"Don't think I don't know that you're up to something, Karin. You better not hurt her. I'll be watching you guys to make sure no funny business happens." I said sternly.

"I'm so glad so much of your attention will be on me, Shisui-kun, I'll be sure to give you a show" She said with a wink before walking out of the classroom with Ami.

I angerly huffed and turned to Sakura.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura-san? She's not known for being the nicest person. I could go with you if you want?"

"It's okay, Shisui-san, I'll have Hinata-san with me" she said while looking down at the floor.

"Yell if you need me, okay?"

"I-I'll try."

Suddenly the warning bell rang for the next class. "Oh, shit we're going to be late!" I said. "Quick, Sakura, what's your next class?"

"It's writing comp" she said. "Okay, that's on the third floor. My next class is on the fourth floor. I'll take you, but we need to go fast. You ready?" I said while grabbing her hand without thinking and started running with her to her class. The final bell rang as we got to her class. We were both a little winded as I walked her in. Shikaku-sensei looked at us questioningly before asking, "Are you two new students? Or just in the wrong class?"

"Hello, Shikaku-sensei, my name is Shisui Uchiha. I am not in your class, but Sakura-san here, is a new student. I was just taking her to class since it's her first day" I said. "I see, well, I'll write you a pass to your next class, so you don't get a late slip. Here you go" he said while handing me a bright yellow pass. "Thank you, sensei" I said, then turned to Sakura so only she could hear, "Wait here for me after class Sakura-san, I'll come and pick you up again for lunch." She blushed a little before nodding and thanking me. After that I quickly left the classroom and made my way to the stairs at the end of the hall, and then on to my next class.

Once lunch rolled around, I walked Sakura to the cafeteria. We made small talk and I handed her the note that my reply was in from earlier. Sooner rather than later, Karin and Ami showed up with Hinata in tow.

"Why hello there, Shisui-kun. Are you ready, Sakura-chan?" Karin said a little too happily as she looked over from me to Sakura.

"I'm ready. I'll see you later, Shisui-san" Sakura said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright. Be safe Sakura-san" I whispered as she walked away. _"I hope Hinata-san knows what might happen…"_

Sakura's POV:

I walked away from Shisui and made my way over to Hinata immediately. I don't trust Karin just yet, but maybe she's different from _them._

We all made our way to some unknown destination behind the school that Karin and Ami lead us to. I looked hopefully at Hinata and she returned the look. We both didn't know what we were in for.

Karin and Ami suddenly stopped, and Ami said "Hinata-chan, can you take me to the restroom? I forgot I had to fix my make-up during lunch." "Um… sure Ami-san" Hinata said hesitantly and made her way over to the purple-haired girl. _"Please don't leave me alone with Karin. I don't know if I can trust her just yet"_ I thought silently.

Once Hinata and Ami were out of sight, Karin turned to me angerly and said, "Listen here you bitch, Shisui-kun is mine and if you don't leave him alone, there will be hell to pay." She suddenly grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and pulled me towards her as she punched me hard in the gut, and then swiped my feet out from under me. I silently gasped in pain as the wind left my lungs and I fell to the ground. She started kicking me roughly all over my body where the rest of my old bruises were. I tried to curl into a ball and block out the world, but she aimed a particularly hard kick at the back of my head, nearly knocking me out. "This is what you get for stealing him away from me! Hurts now, doesn't it?! You fucking deserve this. You don't deserve to be in his presence, you're just a nothing" she spat angerly. "If you dare tell anyone about this, I won't go easy on you next time." After that, she walked away from me. I was left crying and curled into a ball. I don't know how much time passed, but I was awoken by a bell ringing. Getting up quickly and wincing while doing so, I made my way back into the school, trying not to limp on the way there. _"I need to be strong, I can't have anyone see me like this"_ I thought sadly. _"If anyone finds out what happened they might find out about my mother, father, and brother too…"_

 **End of first chapter, I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think. I'll be updating in the coming weeks hopefully. Ja ne! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 of I Wanna Get Better! Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

 **Same disclaimer and warnings as last time.**

I Wanna Get Better

Shisui POV:

"Where the hell did Sakura-san go? I turned to pay and now I can't find any of them" I said to myself, frustrated.

I found Naruto in the cafeteria and quickly said "Hey I need you to hold my food while I go find Sakura-san and Hinata. It's kind of urgent, thank you, got to go."

I made my way to a few of the known secluded places in the school during lunch, like behind the vendors and the hallways. My next stop is going to be behind the school. _"I hope I'm not too late…"_

On my way there I see a flash of pink out of the corner of my eyes. Nearly skidding to a halt, I go in the direction I saw the pink. Before I know it, I see Sakura.

"Sakura-san! What happened? I turned around for a second and you disappeared. Is everything okay?" I ask nervously.

"H-hello, Shisui-san. I'm okay, I just wanted some fresh air is all." She quietly said while looking at the ground. Something seems off about that…

Deciding not to push it any further, I said "Would you like me to walk you to your next class?"

She seemed to hesitate for a second before answering. "S-sure…" She said.

"Alright! What's your next class? I have gym with Guy-sensei. He's uh… a youthful guy. Haha" I said while scratching the back of my head, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have him too, are you ready to go to class Shisui-san?" She said a little more cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!"

We made our way to the gym and got there just in time for the bell to ring. Our class had gathered on the bleachers waiting to be called for role call. Once we sat down towards the front, I saw our teacher walk in front of us with his clipboard. Does he always have to wear a full green spandex suit and leg warmers?

"Good afternoon my fellow flowers of youth! How are you all doing today?" He said excitedly. There were a few murmurs as a response but that didn't deter his overly joyous mood. Instead he grinned and said "Today we will be running laps around the football field and working on our teamwork with a game of tug-of-war. Go get changed and make your way out back to the field and we'll begin!"

A couple of people groaned in protest but we all made our way to the locker rooms to get changed into the standard white t-shirt and black gym shorts. The uniform is the same for everyone, and we were all instructed to get a shirt size bigger than what we usually get so it would be more comfortable for moving around and what not.

Once everyone was all changed, I went out to the football fields to look for Sakura. Once I spotted her, I walked over to her and smiled.

"Are you ready for the laps? Did you do that at your old school too?"

She seemed startled for a second before she saw it was me. Then she answered, "Yes, we ran almost every day in gym class, even in the rain."

"Man, I love running in the rain, something about it just feels so refreshing" I said.

"Alright my youthful class, it's time to run your laps! We're going to do four today instead of the usual two. I want to push you guys to do better and be better than you were yesterday. Go gather around the front of the field and then begin!" Guy-sensei said.

Once we were all gathered at the front, he blew the whistle and we all began running. Some of the students bolted as fast as they could in the beginning, some started a slow jog, and others walked.

Sakura-san and I started off with a slow job and worked our way into a consistent sprint. Not to brag or anything, but I'm usually the fastest in our class because Sasuke, Itachi, and I do martial arts after school, so I'm used to pushing my body like this. I didn't expect Sakura-san to keep up this well though, I have to say I'm impressed.

I started to get lost in the rhythm of running, enjoying how the sun felt on my skin as the wind blew through my unruly short black hair. I looked over and saw her keeping a steady pace beside me, also lost in her own world. _"Maybe she would be interested in joining our training after school?"_ I thought absentmindedly.

Before I knew it, we had finished our laps early and made our way over to the large tug-of-war rope in the middle of the field. Guy-sensei was already waiting for us, and instructed us to pick a team captain for the two sides.

"Shisui, since you're one of our fittest, I want you to be a team captain. Rin, you're going to be the other captain. Now, start picking who is going to be on your team."

The first person I picked was Sakura, she seems to have a lot of surprises about her, so I figured she would be a good teammate. After her I picked Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and five others from the class whose names I can't remember. After that, it was Rin's turn to pick people and then we both went to our respective sides of the rope.

We all lined up boy-girl at the rope that way it would be more evenly matched. Rin and I faced each other as the whistle blew for us to start. The rope didn't move much as first, but as we all got more and more into it, the rope began moving more towards our side. Eventually we won, and Guy-sensei blew the whistle.

"What an excellent display of youthfulness! Good job, team Shisui!" He said joyfully, "Now it's time to go back to the locker rooms and get ready for your next class."

After helping put the rope away with Sasuke, I made my way back to the locker room to get changed. I heard some commotion coming from the girl's side, but I didn't pay it much mind as I made my way over to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke-chan, are we still going to do martial arts practice after school with Itachi?"

"Yeah, we always go there. Why do you ask?" He said.

"Well, I was wondering if we could bring the new girl, Sakura-san, with us. She's the one with the long pink hair. She really surprised me during the laps by being able to keep up with me, and it just got me interested in her other abilities. What do you say?" I asked, giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I just hope she isn't another fangirl like Karin" he said with a little distaste.

"I don't think she is, she's… different. But in a good way, she doesn't hang all over anyone, she usually just keeps to herself unless spoken to."

"Alright, she can come with us then. I don't mind." He said.

I gave him a small grin and left the locker room to go find Sakura-san.

Sakura POV

Once I got into the locker room, I went over to where my locker was, got my clothes, and made a beeline to one of the stalls. _"I can't have anyone see my body… It's too beat up and damaged and I might get a lot of questions I'm not allowed to answer."_ On my way to the stall, I almost ran into Karin. I thought I was quick enough when I ran behind the curtain, but she ripped it open and stood in front of me. _"Oh no! Not again, I hope she doesn't hurt me again."_

"Are you looking to be beat up, slut? I told you not to hang around Shisui-kun and what do you do? You fucking ran with him and made him pick YOU to be on his team instead of me?!" She yelled, then she pulled her fist back and punched my left cheek hard, knocking me over and giving me dark spots in my vision. I closed my eyes and tried to escape in my mind like I usually do. She started kicking me again after that. I tried not to make any noise, but when she kicked one of the bigger bruises on my stomach, I winced a little. She began laughing at me sadistically and then said "I told you not to fuck with me, pinky. I hope you learned your damn lesson this time." She walked away after that and I slowly got up to get dressed again.

" _It looks like I can't talk to Shisui-san anymore, I hope he understands. I really don't want him to be mad at me too…"_

After I got dressed again, I made my way out to the gymnasium again to sit on the bleachers. I immediately saw Shisui sitting up front looking around at a few guys playing basketball. I stealthily made my way past him without him noticing and I sat up towards the top of the bleachers. After a few more minutes passed, the bell rang for our next class and I waited until he left to move from my seat.

As I made my way to the floor, I saw someone with dark hair and eyes making their way towards me. I pretended not to notice and quickly made my way towards the doors. I didn't make it too far before the stranger grabbed my shoulder and called out to me by name. That's weird, I don't remember introducing myself to this class.

"Sakura! Wait up." He gently turned me around and I flinched a little at the familiar contact.

"D-do I know you?" I hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, we have a few classes together, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. Shisui was looking for you earlier and he figured you left already. He wants to ask you if you would like to join us in our martial arts training later after school. Are you interested?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I have things I have to do after school. Thank you, though." I half lied.

"Oh… Okay, I'll let him know then. Do you need help to your next class?"

"I think I know the way. Thank you, Sasuke-san." I politely said, I then turned around and made my way through the doors towards my next class, writing composition with Tsunade-sensei. I think I'm going to like being in this class already. I heard Tsunade-sensei is known around Konoha for her numerous novels and medical research.

It took me a few tries, but I finally made it to the class, even though I got there a little after the bell. Tsunade had me introduce myself to the class and I noticed that Sasuke-san was there too, along with Hinata-san and a few others whose names I can't remember from some of the other classes I've been to. _"At least Karin isn't here,"_ I thought to myself.

Tsunade told me to go sit next to Hinata-san in front of the room. Sasuke was a few seats away from me on my right. I noticed he lifted his eyebrow when I walked in and then smirked as if to say, "I tried helping you to class."

Once I got to my seat, Tsunade started with the lesson. "Alright class, we're going to do writing prompts today to practice for the final that's coming up in a few months. I'm going to come around and pass out the prompts. They're not all the same, I didn't feel like reading the same story over and over. Also, this way you can't try to copy off what your neighbors write, because I know some of you" glare "have been caught plagiarizing another person's writing before."

I looked down at the folded paper in front of me and picked it up.

 _Write about your goals for this year, and why you want to achieve them. Also write about some of your dreams for the future._

" _Alright, that shouldn't be too hard to do. I don't really have many goals, but I'm sure I can go into enough detail about what I do have"_ I thought as I began writing neatly on my paper.

 _Name: Sakura Haruno_

 _Date: 30 September_

 _Class: Writing Composition_

 _Some of my goals for the future are to work in either forensics, the morgue, or a children's mental health hospital. I want to work in forensics in a few different areas, forensic science, blood splatter analyst, forensic psychology, or forensic radiology because I have a fascination with corpses, and how they came to be. I would also like to learn about the different blood patterns and what causes what pattern. Forensic psychology would be very interesting since you get to get into the minds of the killers._

 _As for the morgue, I would like to be either an embalmer, or the medical examiner that preforms the autopsies. As I said before, I have a fascination with corpses, and being able to see inside of them and seeing what happened would be amazing._

 _There are a few reasons I want to be a doctor at a children's mental health hospital. One of the most important reasons is because I think that if a child suffers trauma of any kind, especially during the growing stages of life, that they should be treated to help them better cope with living. Many children are forced to grow up with whatever trauma they had, and, more often than not, they become a troubled teenager and then an even more troubled adult. I think that the children should be helped as soon as they can to further better their lives._

 _My dream for the future is to be stronger, physically, mentally, and emotionally. I've been bullied a lot for the color of my hair and my forehead throughout the years. It was hard for me to stand up for myself because no one taught me how. I think that once I get started with my career path, I will become stronger. I don't want to be weak anymore._

"Alright class, pass your papers up to the front to be collected" Tsunade said. Everyone passed their papers up to the front and Tsunade brought the stack over to her desk. "You guys have the rest of the period to talk QUIETLY amongst yourselves while I start reading these papers."

I turned towards Hinata and saw her writing in some type of journal. She closed it after a few minutes and looked over at me. "Sakura-san, I'm sorry for leaving you with Karin earlier… I don't know what happened, but I didn't see you until gym class. Is everything okay?" Hinata asked looking sad and regretful.

"I'm okay Hinata-san, it's okay" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"O-okay, thank you Sakura-san. Um… Would it be okay if I called you Sakura-chan?" She asked while blushing a little from embarrassment.

"I don't mind it, Hinata-san" I said with a smile.

"You can call me Hinata-chan if you want to, Sakura-chan, I don't mind either" She said, returning the smile.

Suddenly I heard a chair pull up next to us, and Sasuke sat down in front of my desk.

"Hello Hinata, Sakura" he greeted. "I see you found your way to class, albeit a little late. How did you find your way here without help?" He asked.

"Ah, hello Sasuke-san. Shisui and I walked around this area earlier when he was walking me to one of my classes."

"Wait, Shisui walked you to your class? That's kind of odd, he usually doesn't do that for people" he said.

"It's because she's new Sasuke-kun, and Shisui is a nice guy" Hinata interjected.

"Hn, okay, you're right. How do you like the school so far, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"It's… nice so far. I haven't really been here long enough to know if I like it yet or not" I said shyly.

"I see, do you want help to your next class so you're not late again?" Sasuke asked.

"No, thank you Sasuke. I think I know where it is" I said with a slight smile, "Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Hn. Stubborn." He said with a smirk.

 **Sorry the chapter is so short, I'll work on it more later this week. I hope you guys liked it so far.**

 **Also, for Sakura's goals, the forensics and mortuary goals are some of my own goals. I'm very interested in the field of crime scenes and morgues. If anyone wants to talk to me about it sometime, just PM me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Same as last time ^^ Sorry it took so long to update it, I've been distracted with life lately**

I Wanna Get Better

Shisui POV

I was in my Physics Honors class when I suddenly remembered the note that Sakura-san gave me and reached into my pocket to get it.

 _I used to be in the chorus back when I was in Amegakure and even went to a few events. I never had to sing by myself thankfully, I always got too nervous. I'd love to hear you play guitar sometime, it's one of my favorite instruments besides the voice. There are so many things you can do with a guitar and a voice. I'm interested in the stage production program they have here too. I'll join the Shogi club if you do too? I used to play a lot when I was younger, I haven't played for a while so I'm a little rusty. How big is the library here?_

I think I'll reply to her after school and see where things go from there. She's been acting a little distant since she went to lunch with Hinata, Karin, and Ami. I have a bad feeling something happened.

Once class was over, I decided to head out and search for Sakura-san. It wasn't hard to find her, seeing as she has pink hair.

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder saying, "Hey Sakura-san! I tried find you after gym, but you were nowhere to be seen. Is everything okay?"

She looked a little startled at first before she answered.

"Yes, Shisui-san, I'm alright. I just had a small stomachache and decided to stay back for a few minutes."

"Phew. I thought maybe Karin got to you."

At this she seemed to hesitate a bit.

"Actually Shisui-san, Karin confronted me about being to close to you. I'm not sure how to go about it because I have a hard time standing up for myself in those situations. I'm better at standing up for others than I am for myself…"

"Man, I knew that crazy girl was up to something. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner, Sakura-san. She never knows when to quit and she's a real man eater."

"I don't blame you Shisui-san, you're not the one who upset her, I was."

"Don't say things like that, she just has a stick up her ass when it comes to guys she's interested in. I'll look out for you better. And if standing up for yourself is something you feel you need to work on, why not go to martial arts with Itachi, Sasuke, and I? We've been going for a long time but I'm sure you'll catch up soon enough."

She seemed to consider it for a moment before saying, "Sure. I think I'll give it a try. It is a goal of mine to be stronger."

This made me smile. It's good to see someone set goals for themselves and take steps to achieve it. "That sounds good to me, Sakura-san. Well, what do you say we head to our last class? Where is yours?"

"Oh, my last class is English with Anko. How about you, Shisui-san?"

"I have her too, would you like me to walk you there?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

Our next class went by without a hitch. We just read our literature quietly today and took notes. Before we knew it, class was over, and it was time to leave.

I turned towards Sakura-san and said, "Finally! The end of the day is here. Are you ready for our martial arts class, Sakura-san?"

She looked up at me and nodded happily. She seemed a little nervous, but overall excited for the class.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you; our family owns the martial arts studio that we're going to. You won't have to worry about paying for the class since you're with us."

"That's very kind of you, Shisui-san. I wouldn't like to impose though…"

"Don't worry about it being an imposition, Sakura-san. You seem like a very kind and true person. It'd be an honor to have you attend with us."

"I really appreciate your kindness. You've been such a big help today. I hope we can become close friends as time passes."

"I do too, Sakura-san."

 _Maybe we can be something more one day too…_

Looking at the ground shyly she said, "You can call me Sakura, if you'd like. I want us to be more comfortable with each other."

I nearly blushed at this and replied with excitement, "Alright, Sakura. Then you can just call me Shisui."


End file.
